Fire Returns (One-Shot)
by Fangirling Way Past My Bedtime
Summary: A One shot of how the remaining six feel about Leo's death, only to be surprised with his return on Festus with Calypso.


**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus Series, or it's characters. Persassy and his friends belong to the one and only Troll, Rick Riordan.**

* * *

The day was warm and muggy, and utterly perfect. The sky was a fresh looking shade of blue, and it made me crave my mom's famous blue pancakes. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were thriving after Gaea had been defeated, demigod's new and old came and join the monster filled, wondrous (NOT!) life that we'd all gotten used to.

It'd been a week since Queen Dirt Face and her ugly giant brood had all been defeated and the camps had made peace, and for once, everything was calm and everyone was happy, except for the fact that we had lost one of our best friends Leo Valdez in the fight.

Leo had sacrificed himself in order to save us and destroy Gaea, putting her into an endless sleep, we wanted to believe he was alive, but Nico had said he felt his death. But I didn't know what to believe because he also said I wasn't his type, and I knew that wasn't possible, but that's not important.

The six of us (plus Nico and Reyna) had decided that we'd get together once a week to hang out, we'd become family on the Argo II and we weren't going to let us all on opposite sides of the country stop us from catching up.

We decided to go back and forth between the camps, so it was Camp Half-Blood's turn to host out little gathering.

We sat by the lake, watching the Nereid's weave baskets under water, and me entertaining my ADHD self by forming water balls and throwing them as far as I could.

Annabeth sat next to me, reclining against my shoulder, her long, honey blonde curls that I adored tickling my arm.

"Do you think he's thinking about us?" Asked Hazel suddenly, she'd been quiet upon arriving and after the words left her mouth she flushed and began picking at the ends of her curly cinnamon colored hair.

"I bet he thinks about us as much as we do him." Replied Jason after a lengthy pause, he remained strong, but the pain was prominent in his voice.

"I just can't believe he actually did it." Said Annabeth, shaking her head.

"I know, but you know what he would say if he were here?" Piper said, her eyes glinting and changing color. "Hey peeps! No need to get down! The Super-Sized McShizzle is always with you!" We all laughed, and it felt good to do so after all we'd been through.

"He could've survived," Frank said hopefully, "He's immune to fire and he tricked Piper into thinking she had the Physician's Cure…"

"I felt his death Frank, it did feel…different somehow, but I still sensed it." Nico pushed his idea away quickly.

"I hate to admit it, but Nico's right, the explosion would've killed us all if he didn't do what he did. He would've had no time to administer the cure." I said, trying not to let too much sadness into my voice.

"What do you think would have been the first thing he would do, you know, if he hadn't…" Reyna asked, I glanced at her, she hadn't really been Leo's biggest fan. In fact if she had her way, she might've had Aurum and Argentum attack him, but she was Roman, and any demigod blood lost was a great loss.

"Gone to find Calypso. Without a doubt. We should try and go free her, carry out what he couldn't." I responded, knowing how grateful Leo would be.

"He'd like that." Annabeth looked up at me, her big grey storm eyes making me smile.

We sat in silence for a few minutes when all of a sudden, Annabeth perked up, her eyebrows pinched together. "What?" I asked her, everyone else stared at her.

"Shhh!" She shushed me and held a finger up. "Do you hear that?"

I strained my ears, the Camp was extremely loud with the sounds of rebuilding and campers talking, but I tried my hardest to tune them all out. Sure enough, I heard the steady sound of something huge beating the air. My heart began to race faster.

"No." I said.

"It couldn't be." Annabeth's eyes were wide.

"But I felt it." Nico sounded more shocked than me.

"How is it possible?"  
"I'm going to strangle him."

"Look!" Screamed Hazel, she pointed at a golden dragon that suddenly peeked out above the trees, the sun glinting off its metal scales. On it's back were two miniscule figures. A girl with long hair flying in the wind and a boy who was pumping his arms.

"LEO!" We all yelled, cheering and crying and jumping up and down like six year old who just received ponies for Christmas. Finally, Festus the dragon's large talons touched down on the grass, and we ran to greet our best friend who had come back to us.

* * *

 **I recently re-read the Blood of Olympus and was filled with deep dissatisfaction at the fact that we weren't given a reunion-epilogue chapter where Leo and the other six are reunited. So this popped into my mind. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sooooo sorry for being on hiatus with Miss Not-So-Popular. I will be writing that again, but not until at least Friday because my genius of a school (hehe yeah right) decided to be late and my finals are this week. So I need to study my butt off. However, I have Friday off so expect a new chapter then. Thanks so much for reading! I love you all, old and new! Make sure to leave a review! This is only a one-shot so no updates for this.**

 **Byeeee**

 **~Emma**


End file.
